Hey there Zero
by OneLonelyStar
Summary: Mexico has started to come back to school but unluckily for America he is unable to get along with her. How will it turn out for both of them now that they are in same class and school. Will America be able to get along with her? Other fun characters show up to
1. Chapter 1 Introducing Mexico

Hey there Zero 

It was morning at The World W Academy, the School where countries can be like students at school. A new student was coming and the president of the student council was getting the files to learn about this new student. Unluckily for England, he hardly talks to her but has seen her at times at America's place or in meetings. As he went through the files he found that the new student has been a student at the school for only a few months but stopped going. He also finds that she was in charge of the garden club and photography club.

"I wonder if she is going to take over again. I guess she might as well since no one else had restarted those clubs."

As England kept on reading the files there is a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Hey you wanted to see us, England?" said with a soft voice, Canada.

Behind Canada was America and Spain. "Hey what's up, England? Why you wanted us three here for?"

"Si, why us? Is it something important?"

All walked up to England's desk waiting for him to answer. England stopped reading and placed the files on the desk. He looked up to them seeing that all three were there. "I want to know about a certain country you three know. I hope that when she comes she doesn't cause any trouble to this school. So please tell me all that you know about Mexico"

"Mexico is coming here!? Amazing it's been long since I've seen her. I wonder how big she's grown and is she starting to talk more?" said Spain.

"She doesn't talk?" asked England.

"Well after defeating her older brother Aztec she never talked. When I taught her Spanish she only said a few words then A few sentences when she gained her Independence. She hardly ever had any facial expressions."

"Did she show any signs when she was at least sad or happy?"

"Well I guess by drawings and the way she did things."

"Explain more"

"Well when she was hungry she would point to food or draw food. She would do the same when she wanted to go somewhere. When she thanked me she would draw me something or when we were outside she would give me a flower or share with me with her food."

"How about when she wanted to say she was feeling lonely?"

"That was memorable. When I would leave she will keep hold to my hand or held to a part of my pants until I got on to the boat. When the boat started to go I would look too see if she waved bye or something but all I see is her staring at me even when the boat got so far I couldn't see her. When I came back I find her sleeping on the dock. I asked one of my men who was with her and he told me that every day she would come back to see when the boat be back. He even said that she would ask in Spanish "Cuando la barco viene?", "Donde esta Espana?", "Cuanto mas dias necesito esperar cuando ya llega?" and "Va venir hoy?""

"Could you please translate what was in Spanish?" asked England as he sounded kind of irritated not knowing what was said.

"Sorry about that. She will ask my men in Spanish "When will the boat be back?", "Where is Spain?", "How many days do I need to wait until he is here?" and "Is he coming to day?" Those were most of the only words anyone would here until I got back and yet show no facial expressions at all when she asked"

"I see. I guess I'll take a note of this in her file" said England as he started writing.

_I wonder if I should've told him that every time before I picked her up from the dock I'd find tears on her eyes and chin. I would see the marking of tears that ran on her cheek it looked as if she was crying for more than a while. Every time I saw them I wonder how she looks when she is crying._

Spain woke from his daze once England started snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry England I was just remembering. Did you say something?"

"Yes!" said England irritated. "I asked that if you knew what happened after Mexico gained her independence from you?"

"Actually I don't know anything. You are going to have to ask these two now" said Spain as he pointed to America's and Canada's direction.

"Well I guess I can tell you some things I know of Mexico" offered Canada.

"Please do" said England as he and Spain faced to his direction.

"Well sometimes she will visit me and bring me gifts. Mostly things she made like baskets, candy, bracelets, necklaces, bowls, vases, and piñatas. She will often get me to play with her a game she calls Loteria. It's almost like bingo but with pictures with names. We will often play jump rope or soccer. When we talk she will tell me about her days also places where she want to take me."

"She talks? About how much does she talk?" asked Spain.

"About how much she can. I guess if you talk to her she'll talk to you back. You have to start the conversation first though."

"Amazing I can't believe it I can't wait to talk to her. There's many things I would like to ask her." Said Spain excited.

"Yes I bet there are a lot of things you both can talk about" said Canada as he smiled at the thought of it.

"Well she doesn't sound like a troublemaker who will create chaos" said England as he wrote it down in the file. "How about you America you had war with her before."

"Yeah I did." America confessed.

"How was she in war?" asked Spain who very interested since she beat him to gain her independence.

"She was strong until I beat her that is."

"How are you getting along with her now a day's"

"Well at times not quite"

"Why is that?" said Spain sounding worried. England noticed that Canada started to hold his polar bear a little tighter and looking sad as America started explaining why.

"The border between us…..ever since the fence was kept on being built we soon just didn't get along much. She once told me that she feels distant from me" said America as he turned his head to look out the window. "We do sometimes go to meetings but that's just it. That's when I only I get to hear her talk. We don't get along anymore like we use to when we were kids."

"You both met when you were kids?" both Spain and England said since they never introduced them to each other.

"When France, England, and Spain would go back to Europe" Canada started to speak "America and I would wonder off and one day we met Mexico. She was so small, smaller than both of us .We found her playing with leaves in the river. When we asked her who she was she said "Mexico". She gave us each a leaf and we ended up playing with her. We soon found that the reason she would play with leaves is because she was pretending they were boats. We would race our leaf boats to see who got theirs the farthest in the river."

Both Spain and England were amazed. Who would've thought the three countries would find each other on their own. Yet they did live in the same continent and the countries did live right next to each other.

"Why didn't you two never told me you guys met when you were small?!" asked England.

"Well because you and France always told us to not wonder off in someone else's territory and we were afraid you two will scold us if we told you that we would play around at New Spain back then." Canada explained.

"Well that would be true" England admitted.

"For me Mexico would hardly say anything so of course I wouldn't know" said Spain as he started to scratch the back of his head. "But how did you know that I went back to Europe, Canada?"

"Oh it's because whenever we would go back to play with her she would never be around until we once spotted her on a dock. We asked her why was she sitting on the dock on her own and she would respond that she is waiting for Spain to come back. And when you were around she would hardly play with us "

"Pretty much she felt lonely without Spain beside her so she played with Canada and America" said England.

"I see. Well I'm glad you two kept her company when she was small." Spain said as he let a bright smile to them.

"Well getting back to the subject" England said "Pretty much it sounds to me that she is not much trouble at all. Well I guess I could less worry now. You three can go back now that's it for today."

As the three left his office Canada noticed that America was looking a little sad.

"Hey America don't worry I bet sooner or later she'll get along with you" Canada said as he patted America's head.

"Yeah…thanks Canada"

Canada waved to America goodbye and left to class. America looked out the window. "I wonder if it's going to be alright with you Mexico that we are now going to see each other more often."

The next day came and everyone already heard the news that Mexico will be attending school.

"Mr. Germany, should we interview Mexico for the school newspaper?" said Japan.

"That is if she wants to be interviewed. Turns out she use to be in charge of the photography club and garden club before so we might" responded Germany.

"I really would like to greet her. Yesterday Spain ended up talking about her at lunch except Romano started sounding quite mad the more he talked about Mexico" said Italy.

"Well I guess we'll end up seeing her later maybe since she is in England's office right now" Said Japan.

"Yeah Spain told me that he invited her over to our class so come later to our class too Japan so we can all meet her" Italy said.

"Okay then I'll see later then" Japan waved goodbye to the both of them and left to his class.

Meanwhile in the office of the student council president, England was talking to Mexico about some things of the school.

Mexico was wearing the female school uniform along with the blue long sleeve suit jacket that had the school's symbol on it. She had some strands of her black hair tied back while the rest of her hair was let down reaching above her elbows.

"So is it okay if re-start the garden club and the photography club?" she asked.

"That will be fine since no one ever restarted those clubs after you left but are you sure you can handle two clubs?" said England sounding concerned.

"Yes I did it before and I can handle it again."

"Okay then. Here are the keys to the photography room and the keys to the shed that will have the equipment for gardening" After England handed her the keys she put them both in her pockets.

"Thank you" said Mexico.

"If any questions you have you can come over and ask me. You may go now to your class"

"Thank you, Mr. England sir" replied Mexico and off she went to her class.

_I wonder how's school is going to be for me this time. It's been long since I've been here and the only reason I came back is because my boss told I should start going to school again. I can't wait to see Canada again we are going to see more of each other now. Wait but if I am going to see Canada more that means I'll be seeing America too. I wonder if this will work out._

To be continued…

Thank you reading this chapter. Hope fully many will read the next chapter. Please Review. The things that Mexico sends to Canada are some of the things my relatives and parents know how to make.


	2. Chapter 2 Mexico has came along

Hey there Zero Chapter2

Mexico was introduced to the whole class who she was. After she told some things about herself she took a seat in the front row right next to America. Even though they were in the same row she was hoping to sit next to Canada but instead he is just a seat away. They were seated like how their shape was ordered on the Map. First Canada second is America, and third Mexico.

For the first time no one heard a loud greeting from America. Every time America came in the class he gave a shout out greeting to everyone but this time he just went straight to his seat and sat down without saying anything to anyone. No one bothered asking instead they just left him that way.

The whole classroom was quiet and everyone listened to the teacher's lecture. As everyone listened to the lecture Canada was getting a little worried. He noticed America just staring blankly at the board and drawing doodles in his notebook. As for Mexico she was paying attention half at the time while the other times she would be staring out the window. A couple of hours passed and it was time to go to Physical Education class. The sport this time was baseball. They all separated into two teams luckily for Canada he was teamed up with America so for sure there will be no baseballs hitting him. As for Mexico she was in the other team with Cuba. The team she was in was at the outfield.

Cuba was the pitcher and he was going to do his best in throwing the ball especially at America. As far as the game went America's team was a score behind Cuba's team. The next to hit was Canada and even though Cuba didn't want to be hard on Canada he had no choice since he was in the same team as America's. Cuba threw the ball as hard as he can. Canada swings his bat hard and fast but still misses leaving their team with a first strike. The second time Canada holds his bat tight in his hand feeling ready and right away when the ball came Canada hits it.

The ball went quite far but not as far where everyone can see it. America hurries and shouts out to Canada to start running. Canada quickly runs as fast as he can all the way to second base. "Okay all I need to do is hit the ball as hard so Canada could get to third and home base" said America feeling quite confident. When America stepped in with a bat in his hands Cuba signaled his team to go further out in the field. Both teams were feeling fired up and ready like it was a worldwide baseball game. America gripped his bat in his hands. Cuba holds the ball tight in his hands and then throws the ball. The ball went fast but in one swing America hits it that it flies out far into the outfield. America drops the bat and rushes to first base. As he rushes, Cuba starts shouting to his players to hurry and get the ball. As one of the players finally finds it Canada has already made it to home base. America's team was now in tie with Cuba's. The player throws it to the player closes to the field but as he throws it to the player in 2nd base America already was rushing to 3rd base. The 2nd base player hurries throws it but it accidently falls 3 feet away from 3rd base in the outer field. The 3rd base player runs to pick it up after he does he notices America standing on 3rd base.

_I wonder should I stand here on 3__rd__ base or risk it and try making it to home base. _America starts thinking. He looks from home base and to the other player who he see's already walking. America takes a second to look at the player again and starts running to home base. The player quickly notices but as he tries to run he trips by stepping on his shoe lace. He stands on his knees and throws the ball to the player who he sees America passes which is Mexico. Mexico walks backwards as the ball heads to her; she catches the ball in to her glove. She runs catching up to America. As America took a small look behind him he slides his foot on the ground leaving a dust of dirt behind him. Mexico squint her eyes trying to see. As she catches him she hits the ball on Americas back.

So much air dust leaves America and Mexico unseen by everyone. The dust finally clears and the first they see Mexico with the ball in her hand touching America but as the dust starts to clear out more they see Americas foot on home base. Everyone looks at the coach to see if America is safe or not. The coach takes a second to look and rethink. "America is…safe!"

Everyone in America's team cheer for him while leaving Cuba's team disappointed. As America stood up he remembers Mexico behind him He turns to see her. "Hey Mexico you…" Once he turned he sees Mexico walking to the water fountain. He starts walking towards her. As she drinks water he starts talking to her. "Hey Mexico you know you were really great out there. Hardly anyone has catch up to me. Your team pretty much could've won"

She raises her head from the water and wipes her lip using her arm. She then looks at him and points to America's players who were heading into the lockers. "You should go in before the bell rings or you'll end up having to eat lunch with sweat on" She starts walking into the lockers for girls.

"Hey Mexico wait please" Mexico stops but doesn't face him. America speaks again "Let's have lunch together"

Mexico then turns to face him "Sorry but I already have plans with someone else" She then starts walking again.

"Oh okay" America walks to the lockers disappointed.

As he gets there he notices Canada waiting for him "Is something wrong, America?"

America doesn't answer him "Canada, do you know if Mexico has plans with anyone during lunch?"

"No sorry I don't know"

"Oh… thanks"

Meanwhile in the girls locker room Mexico was putting her clothes on and drying her hair from the quick shower she took. _I wonder why America would ask me to go have lunch with him. I would've said no even if I didn't have plans. If he asks again I will say no and tell him because I have to go tend the gardens. Chances are I am going to have to do just that especially since I know that all my fruits, vegetables, and flowers are all dead now. Oh well I guess I'll plant something else. Luckily for me I brought different kind of seeds with me._

As soon as everyone got out of the lockers the bell rang to go to lunch. Many students had their lunch either in the cafeteria or inside class. Some would eat somewhere outside or in their club rooms. Everyone spend different ways during lunch.

In the Europe class Spain was waiting quite excitedly for Mexico to come. "Oi so when is Mexico coming anyway?" asked Romano

"Yeah I even invited Japan to come meet Mexico too" said Italy as he started to eat some of his pizza. "So tell us Spain. What kind of girl is Mexico?" asked Germany.

"Girl?! Mexico is a boy? Right, Spain?" asked Romano as he looked at Spain.

"Actually no. Mexico is a Niña. A girl. I told you all about her yesterday remember?" said Spain as Romano tried to remember all the times he mentioned Mexico. _But all this time I thought Spain was talking about a boy but instead Mexico is a girl. Now I am really wondering what kind of person is Mexico to Spain._

"So back to my question Spain" Germany repeated.

"Well to answer your question I actually don't know myself. It has been a long time since I've talked her so I am pretty excited to meet her again" Spain smiled as he took a bite of his pizza.

As Spain finished swallowing Japan asked him "You know it's already taking a while don't you think she may be lost since the class she is in is far from this one?"

"Now that you mention it you may be right. I guess I'll go find her can you come with me Japan I don't really know where her class is either."

"Okay"

As soon as they stood up to head out the door Canada came in. "Oh hey Canada" Spain greeted "Is Mexico with you"

"Sorry no. Did you need her?" Canada asked.

"Actually I asked her to meet me but she hasn't came so we thought she may be lost"

"Mexico right now should be heading to the garden. She wanted to see the results on how they look so I guess she may come after"

"Garden?! I didn't know this school had one." Said Spain confused.

"We did in the past actually" England said as he wiped some tea from his lip using a handkerchief "Mexico was the one who started the club but after she left no one took over and now that she has returned she restarted the club again"

"Oh so where is the garden club?" Spain asked.

"Actually that's what I came here to ask England myself" Canada said.

"I'll take you there since I want ask her what she is planning on planting" said England as he stood up from his seat and walked towards Canada.

"I'll go too. Let's have lunch there you guys" said Spain as he turned to face Romano, Germany, Italy, and Japan.

"That's okay with me" said Japan.

"I'll guess go too" said Germany.

"Yeah let's go C'mon Romano!" Italy started tugging on his brother's harm.

"Fine fine" Romano said as he started to pack up his lunch.

"Is it okay if we go too?" Belgium said as she was referring to her and her brother.

"Sure everyone can come along. Anyone who likes to come see Mexico and the garden is welcome!" said Spain as he was referring to the whole class. As the whole class heard some actually started to join. Switzerland and Liechtenstein decided to join. As Finland and Iceland started to follow Sweden, Norway, and Denmark followed behind them. Hungary and Austria were quite curious about the garden so they followed as well. Prussia had nothing to do except to eat lunch so he decided to tag along with France.

They pretty much had a whole group going through the hallway.

Meanwhile America was in the hallway looking out the window thinking if either Mexico lied to him or was telling the truth. As he started to leave he noticed the group passing by him. He got a hold of France's sleeve and decided to ask him. "So what's with everyone?"

"We are going to see the garden that Mexico is going to plant in"

"Mexico?!"

"Yeah she is your neighbor right"

"Yes. Is it okay I come along too?"

"Everyone is pretty much invited to see so of course"

America followed right behind France and Prussia.

At the Garden Mexico was picking out all the dead plants "These should be the only plants I grew but at least I picked up all of them" she said as she had a bag full of dead plants. "Okay now so out around I'll grow the flowers. In the right I'll grow all the vegetables and in the left I'll grow fruits. It'll take forever to grow but it will be worth it soon but at least the cherry trees have finally got big and as soon spring comes they'll bloom beautifully" Mexico started to vision how beautiful that will be. Her daydream was cut short as she heard people behind her.

"So this must be the place that you call your garden?" England said as he walked up to her. "The place is very big." England was astounded at how big it looked. "Do you already have planned what you'll grow?"

"Yes" Mexico nodded.

"Is it okay for us to have lunch here, Mexico?" asked Spain as she showed her the rest behind him. "Oh of course it will be okay but you know there isn't much to admire"

"It's okay"

"Oh and Spain I'm sorry I didn't came earlier" Mexico started looking sad as she apologized to Spain.

" Don't look sad I want you to be happy" Spain gave her smile. As he smiled she had a small blush. "Oh okay"

"So this is Mexico?" Everyone turned to see Romano as he walked up to her. She looked confused as she saw him. He looked up and down at her "I guess she's okay"

Everyone was left confused wondering why he said she was okay. "Everyone here is pretty much here to see you and the garden" said Spain.

Everyone started asking her questions on what exactly she was planting and gave her suggestions. Some like Germany, Switzerland, and France were giving her some tips and said that they'll come once in a while to look around. As she listened to them America was right outside of the group just staring at her with a small frown.

As she noticed him she stared at him quite shocked. He said something but she couldn't hear him but by reading his lips she knew exactly what he said _"Were you lying to me?"_

As she was about to ignore him he went into between the group and gave her a note and left. Everyone was left surprised by America's sudden leave.

She quickly read the note and written on it said:

_Please stay after class is over and until everyone is gone. I am begging you to please stay. _

To be continued…

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Hope you all read the next one. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Unknown and Regret

Hey there Zero chapter 3

The bell rang to signal lunch is over everyone gone to their own classes. As for Mexico she couldn't stop thinking about the note that America gave her. As she started to walk slow Canada looked behind feeling quite concerned for Mexico. "Mexico did America say something to you?"

"Huh? No it's not that. I'm just not feeling quite good right now."

"Would you like me to take you to the nurse?"

"It's okay I can handle it"

They kept walking to class and as Mexico went inside she saw America looking quite bored out the window. She hurried to get to her seat and as she passed him she felt someone grab her arm. She looked to see it was America.

"So are you staying?" America said with a strong voice.

Mexico nervously said "I-I'm still…thinking about it" She sounded nervous and shaken which shocked America. America let her go and she sat at her desk which was right next to him. America started to think

_Her voice…I guess I was being too strong on her. I hope she doesn't run away or get the wrong idea. _

During the whole class America couldn't help but to look at Mexico to see if she was alright but when she caught him staring at her she flinched and turn to look another way. Just by looking at her he knew she was scared of him. Soon the class was finally over. Everyone started to leave. As each person left America looked to see if Mexico will get up and runaway instead he saw her texting in her cell phone. Minutes past and finally they were the only ones in the class. She stopped texting and put her cell phone away in her pocket.

He stood up from his desk and walked in front of her. He laid his hands on her desk and looked at her. She started to feel nervous and looked at her lap. "Why is it that you are being distant from me even though we are in the same class now?" She kept quiet and didn't answer him. "At least say something. Was it something I did to you in the past?" She still kept quiet and didn't even look at him. "Mexico at least tell me something, anything please!"

America was starting to get frustrated. He couldn't stand her as she just sat there while he tried talking to her. America started to think: _What the heck is wrong with this girl. No matter what I say…she doesn't say anything at all to me. Why…why can't she just…why can't she just tell me something!_

Through the frustration America banged Mexico's desk with his fists. Mexico let out a small "eek!" out her mouth from the sudden scare. "What do you want exactly?" Mexico asked him in a scared voice. "What I want?" America answered. "What I want is for you to talk to me, Mexico." Mexico looked up at him with no expression. "I just did. Isn't that enough?"

America just stared at her and shook his head no."No it isn't", he said. With the same expression on her face she told him "Then quit trying to talk to me. I won't talk to you back. I'm nothing to you so just quit it."

She started to get up from her desk.

America started to think. _But no you are something to me…what I feel for you is…_

She began to walk past him.

…_wait what do I feel for her is…..I don't know…I keep hating that she keeps her distant and all I want is for her is to be near me and talk to me. So when someone ones to be with another it means that they love that person. So I love her, right?_

She walked right passed him.

…_That's what it is…_

As she walked to get to the door she felt someone grab her arm. America pulled her to face him. "America let go of me!" She started to struggle and tried to pull her arm out of America's grab. As she walked backwards while pulling her arm she stumbles on her feet and falls back. As she tries to get up America pins her other arm down on to the floor.

"America let go of me!" Mexico screams out as she keeps on struggling. As Mexico looked at him in his eyes she sees America's eyes looking dazed and ice cold. She became quickly scared of the way he stared at her.

He kept hold of her on the floor. In his head he kept on thinking about what was she to him.

_I love her so that means I can…_

He moves his head down to her face. He touches his lips to hers. For a couple of seconds as his slips are on hers he feels trembling and wet on his cheek. He stops and moves his head back off a couple of inches from hers. Then looks at her and is completely shocked.

In her eyes there is fear and on her cheeks are tears. Carefully he can hear small whimpers coming from her. Looking at her awoke him from the daze he was in but he completely knew what he did. As he stood up he felt fear inside him. He walked up towards the chalkboard and rests his head against it.

Mexico feels shaken inside and as she carefully stands up she sees America resting against the chalkboard. She looks to see he hasn't noticed her then quickly makes a run for it out of the classroom.

Once her footsteps weren't no longer heard America slams the chalkboard with his fist feeling angry at himself. He felt nothing but anger and fear inside him. He knew what he did but a part of him couldn't believe that he did it. "Now I am for sure she is going to get the wrong idea about me" America said to himself angrily.

Mexico was running and crying inside the school. She took different ways in the hallway and kept going down each stairs until she found an escape outside the school. As she made it out she noticed that she was in the direction where the garden was. She ran to that direction and as she got there she noticed the countries who visited in lunch including other countries who might've been invited by them.

Spain turned to her direction as he noticed someone walking towards the garden. "Hey Mexico you're here! We were all wondering if you need any help with…." Spain stopped as he looked at Mexico. Her eyes looked pink and so many tears were coming down from her eyes. She looked so sad it was the first time ever that Spain saw she look like she had emotions. She looked so tired that she was about to collapse but before she fell Spain quickly ran to her and caught her in his arms. The countries surrounded them wondering what was wrong. "What's wrong with her, Spain?" asked Romano. "I don't really know" Spain said sadly. He held her tight in his arms just comforting her. Mexico laid her head on Spain and held on to his shirt. Spain could feel that she was trembling all over.

As everyone looked at them Germany noticed something red on her wrists. He bends down next to them."Germany is something wrong?" asked Spain. Germany didn't answer instead he pulled down her sleeves. Once he pulled them down to her elbows both were completely shocked what was revealed on her arms. Her arms had red marks and by the looks of it were obvious that she was grabbed by someone strong. "Mexico please tell me…" Spain sounding worried "tell me who did this to you." Spain almost sounded like he was about to cry.

Everyone stood there mumbling to each other on how sad it all looked. Carefully Finland heard a voice outside the garden. "Everyone" Finland said to everyone "You hear that?" Everyone listened carefully and like Finland heard a voice.

"Mexico!" the voice shouted.

"That sounds like America" said Lithuania.

"Please! I'm sorry, Mexico!"

"What's he feeling sorry about?" said China.

"Maybe…he is the one who did this to Mexico" said Hungary.

"You don't really think he did this did he?" said Prussia.

"I'm really sorry for what I did to you so can we please talk!" shouted America.

He got closer to the garden and decided to enter hoping he'll find her there. As he got in he noticed everyone looking at him. "Oh hey guys. By any chance have any of you seen Mexico anywhere?" asked America nervously. Everyone stood silent for a while until Spain broke the silence. "She's right here" said Spain. To America's point of view Spain had his back turned to him looking as if he was sitting. America walked towards to see and as he was there he saw Mexico in Spain's arms crying. America asked her "Are you alright…Mexico?"

As Mexico heard America's voice she moved her head to look if it was him. As she saw him she had a scared look on her face. He got closer to her and talked to her again "Mexico…" Once he did Mexico got out of Spain's reach and began to run to the direction in the garden where there a lot of trees. "Mexico!" America shouted. He was about to run after her but was stopped as someone grabbed him by the back of his jacket. He turned around and saw it was Spain. "Please some of you go find Mexico to see if she's alright" Spain told them. Hungary, Belgium, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Finland, Iceland, Lithuania, and Poland decide to go after her while the rest stayed.

"So what is it that you feel so sorry about that you did to Mexico?" asked Spain as he kept hold on to America's Jacket. America kept quiet for a while then responded "About the border. I wanted to talk to her how the border is separating us and there is nothing I can do about it thinking maybe if I apologize we can get along from now on."

"What about her crying. You are the one who made her cry?" Spain asked. America took a couple of minutes and said "You have any proof?"

"No" said Spain.

"Then don't accuse me" America responded "Now can you let me go?"

Spain let him go since there was no other way he can be sure of that it was America. America walked out of the garden and headed to the dorms.

"We have no choice but to wait until Mexico is back so then we can find out what happened to her" said Germany.

"You may be right but I still suspect America did something to her" said Spain as he adjusted his shirt from having Mexico hold him.

"What makes you think that America had something to do about it?" England said as he was trying to defend America. "Even though I don't like to agree with him but he is right" admitted France"We shouldn't start accusing others without proof."

"And what about the way she ran away when she saw America" said Norway "That's one proof. If I remember right she looked scared once she saw him."

"Was there anything else about her that may be a clue?" asked Japan.

Germany looked at Spain and as Spain looked at him back he nodded. "Her arms" Germany began to say "There were red marks. Obviously someone grabbed her on both arms and by how they looked it was by someone with a strong grip"

England crossed his arms "It could be almost anyone. That's still not enough proof."

Everyone agreed since almost every country was really strong. As everyone began to ponder, Spain started to get even more worried. The look on her face really made him upset.

As they kept on discussing about the proofs Liechtenstein came running back to tell them her news on their search for Mexico. "I have bad news. We can't find Mexico anywhere. She is nowhere to be found." As they heard the news they all decided to search for Mexico. Each group search different parts of the school they searched the club rooms, class rooms, cafeteria, dorms, gyms, and fields. As hours passed and the sky had set they all met at England's student council president office.

"We have a major problem now that we can't find Mexico anywhere" said England "So any ideas where we can find her?" Everyone kept silent knowing that they practically searched everywhere. "Well for anyone who would like to keep searching please stay and the rest can go to their dorms. I'll inform you all if she is found." Many were tired and decided to go to their dorms while some stayed in hoping they can find Mexico.

Canada looked out the window and tried to remember what he remember about Mexico about clues where she might like best to be at.

To be continued…

Thank you for reading and for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Even though America kissed Mexico there is actually more to than that since that's what he thought. Read future chapters to find out.


	4. Chapter 4 Cry

Hey there Zero chapter 4

As Canada stared out the window he saw the sunset and it reminded him of the time they decided to go to New York City without having America find out. They were looking at the sunset while they were standing on a bridge over a small river in the park.

He always saw her staring at the sky as its colors turned red and orange. Anywhere they went, the sunset was the one thing she didn't miss seeing. As she looked at her he decided to finally ask "Mexico, Is the sunset your favorite part of the day?"

She didn't look at him and answered "Yes. Ever since my older brother Azteca was around. He told me how amazing the sky can become in colors. He really enjoyed looking at the sky as it turned dark blue and the stars came out. The stars were his favorite." Canada let a soft smile and stared back at the sunset but he wondered why she never smiled at the sky. If the sky was really her favorite she should let a smile at times. He decided maybe it's because she still didn't show emotions even when it was something that she liked best.

After remembering, Canada realized that maybe that's what she may be doing right now. He turned to the group as they were about to leave "I think I know where Mexico might be!" Canada Shouted. "About time! Tell us where then!" England said impatiently. Canada directs them to the window "Somewhere you can see a good view of the sunset?"

Everyone looked at him confused. "So what? Is the Sunset her favorite thing to look at?" asked Prussia. Canada nodded "Yes it actually is and she never seems to never miss looking at the sunset. So if we can find a good place where the sunset can be seen then we may be able to find her there"

No one really had any other ideas so they might as well go along with what Canada said and find where they can see a good view of the sunset. "Well since you can see the sunset from here then she must be somewhere looking that way from here like maybe the roof" suggested Japan. Everyone stood quiet for a while. Lithuania broke the silence "So did anyone checked the roof?" Pretty much no one bothered at all everyone was busy looking inside and outside the school. "You have the key to the roof, right England?" asked Switzerland. "Well of course I have the key. Why wouldn't I?" said England as he sounded quite offended. England went to his desk drawer and got the key out as he took it out from its place he realized something. He shook the thought and went with everyone to the roof. As they got up the stairs England placed the key into the keyhole and turned the knob. They walked around up on the roof finding no one there. "Hey let's see if we can find her from up here!" said the happy Italian. Everyone tried looking around to see if they can find her from a bird's eye view. Canada looked at the direction of the sun as he noticed the sun starting to get lower.

Everyone started to leave since they had no luck finding her. Each started to go down the stairs one by one. England and Canada were last. As Canada started walking a step he heard something "Achoo!" he turned to see if the sneeze was England but he also turned. "Achoo! Achoo!" As they listened it was obvious it was coming from a girl. They turn to open the door and looked around. They found no one until they heard the sound of someone blowing their nose in a tissue above them. The two backed away from the staircase. As they backed up they saw Mexico blowing her nose on a tissue while sitting cross leg on the roof of the stair case. "Hey guys what the heck are you guys still up here?" asked Prussia as he rushed up the stairs. The others were right behind him. As they saw Canada and England not paying attention to them they looked up to the direction they were looking at. They all saw Mexico looking at the sky as she was wiping her eyes.

She looked as if she had just finished crying. She pretty much didn't bother to see that everyone was looking at her. "Mexico, are you alright?" Spain asked worried. Mexico looked at him and just nodded her head 'yes'. "Are you feeling okay?" Spain asked again. Mexico nodded her head 'yes' again. "Wouldn't you like to come down from there now?" Spain asked while hoping she say something. Mexico shook her head 'no'. "Can you at least talk to me?" asked Spain as he started feeling sad. Mexico shook her head 'no'. Spain dropped to his knees and began to cry.

_Again. This is how she did it before when she would answer her questions. I was hoping I could hear her voice when I learned that she was starting to talk but I can't. I can't hear her…she won't talk. I always wondered how she look like when she would cry but now I wish I never said that. She looked so hurt when I saw her like that. Please speak…Mexico._

"O-Okay then I'll stay here with you until you decide to come down from the roof" Spain's voice sounded shaken from the crying. Spain got up and sat right near the stairs while looking at the direction towards the sun. Everyone looked surprised at Spain but also felt bad for him. Romano headed to the stairs "I'll be back. I am just going to get some blankets since it is getting cold up here." Canada followed right behind him "I'll be back too. I'm going to get blankets and food as well."

"Well since I have the key to this place I'll also be staying up here but first I should get some tea and a blanket as well" said England as he walked down the stairs. "I'll bring the pasta!" shouted out Italy. "Hey while we are at it I'll bring beer!" Prussia said as he followed Italy. Germany followed both behind knowing that he is going to have to take care of them while they are on the roof. France asked Italy to bring a bunch blankets while he was getting the pasta. France and Switzerland stood right next to Spain as Japan and Lithuania sat next to him. "So pretty much this ended up becoming a sort of party now" said France. Lithuania smiled nervously "Yeah that's how it ended up."

As they looked at the sky there was only half of the sun now but it was still nice to look at. Switzerland sends a text to Liechtenstein that Mexico was found and he was going to stay with the rest of the nations on the roof to watch over her. As he put his cell phone away in his pocket he notices a folded piece of paper under his shoe. He picks it up and reads it.

_Please stay after class is over and until everyone is gone. I am begging you to please stay. _

He looks at it carefully then turns to France "Hey this yours?" he asked him as he showed him the note. France looks at it and hands it back to him "Nope. This ain't mine."

Switzerland then shows it to Lithuania and Japan "Does this belong to any of you two?" They look at the note and shake their head no. He then turns to Spain "How about you, Spain? This yours?" Spain looks at it for a second and gives it back "Not mine."

"It might belong to the others wait until they come back" advised France. Switzerland puts the note away in his pocket and looks at the sky.

As Canada walks with a couple of blankets in his hands he accidently bumps into Romano who was also carrying a handful of blankets. "Oh…uh…sorry Romano" Canada said nervously. Romano just walks away without saying a word. Canada found it weird that he didn't yell at him. He then hurries up to Romano "Romano wait I got ask you something." Romano turns stops walking and faces him "Yeah? What is it?" "I wanted to ask you on about Spain. Do you know on how he is feeling right now?" Romano looks at the stairs to the roof then back at Canada with concern in his eyes. "I think Spain is feeling unhappy. Especially since I guess he wants everything to be okay for Mexico. It saddens him when she isn't okay." "I see. I care about Mexico too but when I look at Spain I see so much concern in him for her. I wish I knew what happened to Mexico so I can help her and she could talk again or else."

Romano looks at Canada shocked "What do you mean 'she could keep on talking or else'?"

"Unfortunately she might be in the stage of no longer talking anymore. It is pretty much a condition she gets when she is hurt. It is bad if she is hurt like when Azteca disappeared."

Romano starts getting worried "Do you know how long it may take until she can speak again?!"

Tears start forming in Canada's eyes "No but…..It may take centuries…I hope she can at least say a bit words at least some words…at least some." Canada uses his sleeve to wipe the tears that form. As Romano starts to speak he stops when he sees England, Prussia, and Germany standing a few feet away from them. England was carrying a tray with a tea pot and some tea cups while Germany and Prussia were carrying a cooler which looked obvious that there are beers inside. "So this is a serious thing now?" asks Germany concern. Canada nods his head yes. "Then we'll try our best to find out what happened to her" says Germany. "Oh and…" Prussia begins to speak "Italy ended up telling others about our small party we are having so there might be more joining us. Just saying so we can tell them about the situation on what is happening before they go in."

England glares at Prussia "You idiot! This isn't something we can tell the whole sch-"

"I will tell them" Canada says softly but enough to be heard and interrupt England "I'll tell them the situation plus having a small party might get Mexico to speak. She enjoys seeing people have fun so this might be good for her."

Everyone stares at Canada. Canada looks at them trying to smile "This might be good and maybe enough for her to maybe forget about whatever situation she may be in so she can keep on talking…to talk." Canada's voice begins to sound shaky. England hands the tray to Romano and takes the blankets from him and throws it on the cooler "Hold this and take it up. We'll be up there in a few minutes. As you three are up there tell the others to come down here but you guys stay up so we don't look suspicious in front of Mexico." Romano starts walking up the stairs with the tray as Prussia and Germany do the same carrying the cooler and blankets with them.

England looks at Canada as he sees him with tears coming down from his eyes. England takes out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and hands it to Canada. Canada takes it and begins wiping the tears. "We'll try our best okay? We'll find out this mystery and get her to speak again. If she could speak before then we'll get her to speak again" England says trying to cheer Canada up. England places his hand on Canada's head and gently ruffles his hair "It's going to be alright." Canada looks at England who was smiling to assure him that everything will be alright. Canada gives him a small smile feeling that England is right.

Meanwhile, Italy was at the male countries dormitory telling everybody about the small party of the school roof. Many were delighted and started to get ready to join while some declined. As America heard he decided is best to just stay in his room even though it might've been his only chance to talk to Mexico but if he did try to talk to her she might end up reacting the same way she did earlier when she saw him and especially didn't want everyone to start questioning him. He locked his door and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_Everything will just go bad if I went there anyway. I seriously hate myself. Why the heck did I had to do something so stupid?! _

After arguing with himself for awhile and trying to deny what he did he tired himself out and went to sleep. As he slept Italy was knocking at his door to tell him about the party. After waiting for a few minutes with no answer he left to go to the female countries dormitory to tell them the news.

England told Lithuania, Japan, France, and Spain about how serious the situation may be. They all looked quite shocked especially Spain. England signaled Lithuania to go get Romano. As Lithuania left some the Nordic 5 started to come excited with food and blankets of their own. As Denmark was about to ask of the party England told him to wait until others started coming. Others did start to come. Poland came along with Estonia, Latvia, Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus behind him as they carried their own things. Liechtenstein came with Hungary and Austria. Netherlands and Belgium showed up together. China came along with Hong Kong, Macau, and unluckily for China Korea came with them. Taiwan showed up happily with Thailand and Vietnam. Australia showed up with New Zealand. Seychelles came with Cameroon. Sea Land came sneaking in with Wy and Seborga.

As they came they were all stopped by England. "Is this everyone?" asked England. England checked the whole hallway full of countries and felt it was the right time to tell them all about the situation since Canada would be unable to. "Okay as you may all want to have fun right away in the party I am going to have to tell you that this isn't any regular party" England began to sound serious and many started to worry a little. "Something happen to Mexico that might end up making her never to talk. I know you are all confused but trust me on this. What I want you all is to have fun and that is all I am asking from all of you. Ignore Mexico if you can and don't try talking to her its best for now to leave her alone I don't want-

England stopped as he notice Spain right next to him looking angry. "The least thing I want you all is to get her more upset than she is now. I don't know who made her this way in the first place but when I do find out I'll make sure that that person will pay the consequence!" Spain yelled.

Everyone looked shocked to see how mad and seriously Spain looked. Spain fell onto his knees feeling the urge to cry "Please just don't…upset her any more…that's just all I'm asking…" Romano dragged Spain up to his feet and led him to the restroom. Everyone started mumbling to each other but then grew quiet as England began to speak "So like I was saying just have fun as the best you can. That is all we are asking for. We'll try to find out on our own what really happen to her but now please just have fun like you would in a regular party." England signaled France to lead them up to the roof. France lead them up to the stairs of the roof and opened the door. As they walked in France pointed with his finger up the roof and whispered to each of them "Don't look up and if you do look away pretend she isn't there." As they were there some glance at Mexico a bit but then turned to talk to others. Everyone set up the blankets on the floor and placed food and drinks. So far everyone was having a good time.

Mexico was just staring out at the sky as it started to become night. She didn't bother to look at the party on the roof. Spain came up to the roof with Romano behind him. As Spain stood he felt cold and then glanced at Mexico and stared at her for a while. He walked to where Mexico was and began to climb until he was next to her. Everyone stared at Spain surprised. Spain took off the blanket he had on and wrapped it around Mexico. She looked at him for a while as he placed it on her then looked back to the sky. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her trying to warm her up. "At least don't freeze yourself up here okay?" Spain then unwrap his arms from her and began climbing down. As he was down a voice was heard "Okay, Spain." He quickly turned to look at her and saw her moving, she was trying to wrap herself more into the blanket. Spain smiled at her feeling happy that she talked to him. He walked towards to Canada to tell him some good news.

After he told him Canada smiled and felt happy. They both glance at Mexico and hoped that she will talk more.

As everyone was having a good time America had already wakened up and was standing outside the dormitory looking at the roof. He saw how everyone was having a good time and could see Mexico right at the top looking at the sky. He went back into his room as he felt the night getting colder.

To be continued…

**Thank you for reading this chapter and the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if this chapter might've felt too short. Please keep adding more reviews I get excited when there are new ones.**


End file.
